This invention relates generally to the controlling of nasal exudation, and more particularly to a device and method therefore.
Nasal exudation is a common phenomenon. One of the more common methods of arresting such exudation is to insert an absorbing packing material into the nasal cavity. A large percentage in the order of 90% of all nose bleeds, which are a particularly unpleasant or even dangerous kind of nasal exudation, occur within the location of the vascular plexus which is located in the forward areas of the nasal cavity on the nasal septum or nasal partition. The various networks of arteries, minute blood vessels and capillaries in this area are the most common source of nose bleeds or nasal hemorrhages.
There are various home remedies for simple nose bleeds such as cold compresses to the neck, manually compressing the nostrils along with various other techniques, none of which are particularly effective since the actual site of the exudation (here, bleeding) is within the nasal cavity. Nose bleeds in this forward area of the vascular plexus commonly referred to as the Kiesselbach plexus, are relatively easy to control by a non-physician because of their ready accessibility and because the affected area can be visually ascertained.
A pre-packaged nose bleed kit sold across the counter for home use, as known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,891, includes a hemostatic tampon construction of a compressed synthetic hydrocellulose sponge material which expands upon wetting, and a nasal bandage which provides an absorbent drip pad under the nostrils as well as some means for anchoring a pull string of the tampon. This kit is still not sufficiently effective, and is not sufficiently readily applicable.